


Jason's Master Plan (to dating the Cute Asian Guy)

by Qwertzu



Series: Master Plans [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused Yuri Plisetsky, Cameo by Jean-Jacques Leroy, Future Fic, Humor, Identity Reveal, Lilia has no chill, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Retirement AU, Unrequited Crush, hockey players, smitten married Viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu
Summary: Jason Hesling, young ice hockey prodigy, rising star of Detroit Ice Tigers and part-time model, had a smile that made women and men alike weak at their knees. It’s been a while since anyone managed to catch his attention – until he met the Cute Asian Guy at Detroit Ice Castle and decided to become his next boyfriend.Meanwhile, theactualIce Tiger™ is having the time of his life watching the pretentious JJ-wannabe trying to charm the pants off the completely oblivious, happily married Katsudon.Translated toPolskiTranslated toChineseTranslated toSpanish





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wielki Plan Jasona (czyli jak umówić się ze Słodkim Azjatą)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795256) by [ZashiSenshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZashiSenshino/pseuds/ZashiSenshino)
  * Translation into Español available: [El plan maestro de Jason (para salir con el Lindo Chico Asiático)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291007) by [Diempss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss)



Not that Jason wasn’t happy that their home rink’s cooling system was getting reconstructed, don’t get him wrong. But it was such a _drag_ to drive across the city to the other rink. _Detroit Ice Castle_ , really, what kind of a lame name was that? He vaguely remembered training there once when he was still in high school. Different name but no doubt same stinking changing rooms with peeling paint and medieval technology. Maybe that’s why it was called ice castle? He snorted at his own joke as he followed the GPS instruction to turn left.

“ _You have arrived at your destination_ ,” the smooth female voice informed him. _Fuckin’ finally._

Parking his Porsche at the half-empty car park he stretched his back before grabbing his sports bag and locking his pride and joy. He turned to face the building and felt his jaw drop at the sight. Okay, that... That was definitely not the same old dilapidated shit. Whoever bought the place obviously invested a fuckton into its modernisation. Jason only hoped the rink itself had received similar treatment.

A sign at the door informed the visitors that the rink was closed to public due to private practice. _For up-to-date information on opening hours/reservations please visit DetroitIceCastle.com or follow us on Facebook (Detroit Ice Castle)._ Rolling his eyes Jason pushed the unlocked door open. The interior had the same blue/gray colour scheme as the front of the building. Pretty nice, if you ask him. There was no one at the reception desk, so he just shrugged and followed the signs to the men’s locker room.

“Yo,” he nodded at his teammates. They acknowledged him with grunts and nods of their own.

“Yo, Jay!” Mike grinned at him. “Whaddya think? Pretty sweet, right?” he asked, spreading his arms to indicate the space around.

“Not bad,” Jason admitted, going for a casual unimpressed tone, though the opposite was true.

Mike scoffed. “Have you seen the rink yet? They extended it to Olympics-size! And they have this super-fast resurfacer, you know, like the one they used at the Worlds last year, and this brand new cooling tech...” Jason tuned him out as he changed into his hockey gear.

Minutes later their coach burst into the room, doing a quick headcount and glaring at Thomas, who was still only half-dressed. Coach Tony _hated_ lateness with a passion of thousand burning suns. “Everybody’s here, good. Get your lazy asses on the ice, I don’t have all day!” he barked in the full drill sergeant mode.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” the team captain commented dryly when he was sure Tony wouldn’t overhear. Detroit Ice Tigers nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

The training went well, even Tony had to admit it with a small Nod of Approval, which, coming from him, was a high praise. Jason was exhausted but full of satisfaction at the job well done. The small audience consisting of the team’s hardcore fans, reporters and competitors’ secret and not-so-secret scouts clapped enthusiastically as the final whistle sounded, and gathered around the barriers to take photos with their idols and/or ask for autographs. Secretly bored, Jason put on his famous Charming Smile #3 and habitually scanned the small crowd for someone even remotely interesting. A lone figure in the back caught his attention – a young Asian cutie with black hair and nerdy glasses. He was sitting alone on one of the benches, seemingly immersed in his phone. Aww, he was too shy to come closer, how adorable!

“Hey,” Jason nudged Will, “check out my future boyfriend.” (He had a thing for shy guys, okay? Sue him.)

“Oh?” Will raised his eyebrow sceptically. “What if he’s straight?”

_He totally asked for it._

“So is spaghetti until it’s wet.”

Will groaned and turned away from him. “I have nothing to do with this man! I don’t even know him!” he informed everyone loudly.

They chuckled, long used to Will and Jason’s antics, and proceeded to ignore them both.

“But seriously, Jay, a guy like him is probably taken.”

“If his partner is at least half as good-looking, I won’t say no to a threesome,” Jason declared with a grin.

As predicted, it earned him a groan from his captain. “One of these days you’ll meet someone who will turn you down, mark my words.”

“Yeah, sure.” _Come on,_ Jason was the best looking man in Ice Tigers, _hell_ , probably in the entire hockey league. He was a part-time model, for crying out loud! Sponsors _fought_ over the chance to offer him a contract. Besides, confidence was sexy and he was plenty confident.

Cute Asian Guy stayed even after the crowd of admirers dispersed. He was now talking to a long haired blond but Jason decided to go for it anyway. Taking his helmet off he mussed up his hair into an artful mess.

The plan was simple and fool-proof:

1) Walk up to the guy, smile at him, offer an autograph.  
2) Ask for a name to put into the dedication.  
3) Add Jason’s phone number, draw a small heart next to it, leave with a flirty wink. _Hook, line, and sinker._

 

* * *

Yuri looked up in annoyance as one of the hockey players approached them with a totally fake media smile which he probably thought was charming. (News flash: it wasn’t.)

“Hi,” he greeted them both but immediately focused his attention on Katsudon.

“Hello,” Katsudon offered.

Another confident, artificially flirty smile that made Yuri want to punch his face. “Autograph?”

“Sure,” Katsudon smiled back and fished out a notebook and pen from his backpack. Then, much to the hockey player’s confusion, he signed a blank page, ripped it off and handed it to the guy.

Yuri bit his lip and pressed his hand to his mouth in a helpless attempt to hold back laughter.

“Jay! You coming or what?” one of the guy’s teammates yelled.

Katsudon’s phone rang. “Sorry, I have to take this. _Da, Vitya?_ ”

Completely flabbergasted, the JJ-wannabe nodded mechanically at Katsudon before turning to catch up with his team, clutching the sheet signed by someone he obviously didn’t know.

Yuri was still laughing when Katsudon ended the phone call three minutes later.

 

* * *

 

Back at home Jason unfolded the note.

_Good luck, #16!_

Under that, some unreadable crisscrossing lines of what he guessed might be a signature in Chinese or Japanese alphabet. _Huh._ Apparently the guy was famous. The problem was Jay had absolutely no idea who he was. And if Cute Asian Guy thought Jason was his fan it meant Jay couldn’t just casually ask about his name. But, on the other hand, it also meant it would be easy to get the cutie to talk about whatever he was famous for, right? (Jason himself was always ready and willing to talk about hockey, especially with interested fans.) It shouldn’t be too hard. Surely an opportunity would arise and the adorable shy eye-candy would drop a hint – something Jason could google to find out his identity. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back. It was a good strategy. He was looking forward to their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he rushed to the reception desk Jason wondered how to bring it up. Should he ask the black haired man if he could skate? Surely he could, he worked at an ice rink, after all...

The next time Jason saw his little crush, Cute Asian Guy was sitting behind the reception desk of Detroit Ice Castle. _Shit._ The cutie was a rink employee. That meant he’d only stayed after the game to see Ice Tigers off and maybe resurface the rink. Was he even a fan of hockey at all? Damn, Jay really had his work cut out for him this time... But don’t let it be said Jason Hesling didn’t love challenges. He _lived_ for them. The hockey player extraordinaire smiled and winked at the receptionist on his way to the locker room. He would have loved to stop and chat for a while but he didn’t have much time until the practice started. Well, there would be plenty of other opportunities. Maybe he could ask about booking the rink for private practice? That sounded like a good ice-breaker...

In the locker room Will threw a sweaty t-shirt at his head for being too slow. “Quit daydreaming about the receptionist’s ass and get dressed already!”

“Oh?” Mike perked up. “What’s this about the receptionist’s ass?”

“Have you _seen_ his ass? I mean, no homo, but it’s a nice looking butt,” Pete commented. “What? I’m an ass-man.”

“You forgot a comma there, bro,” Martin didn’t even look up from tying his laces. “In your case it’s ‘I’m an ass, man’.”

Another sweaty t-shirt went flying across the room. “You’ll pay for that! Just you wait!”

“Children,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Anyway, stay away from the receptionist and his plump ass, okay? He’s mine.”

“And I suppose the wedding ring on his right hand is also yours?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

“Wedding rings are worn on your left hand,” Will corrected him with the authority of a married man. “Rings on your right hand are a fashion statement.”

“Well, maybe in his country they--”

“Hesling! Why aren’t you fully dressed yet?” Tony growled standing in the doorway. Needless to say, Jason finished getting ready in a record time. “Where’s Steven?”

“Steve’s got a flat tire, he says he will be thirty minutes late,” Martin reported.

Tony huffed in displeasure. “Doesn’t matter, we’ll start without him. Jason, you join whomever you want.”

 _Anyone he wanted?_ Jason just had a _brilliant_ idea. “Coach, can I have five minutes?”

Tony glared at him disapprovingly. “If you’re not on the ice in five minutes don’t bother coming back, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Coach!”

As he rushed to the reception desk Jason wondered how to bring it up. Should he ask the black haired man if he could skate? Surely he could, he worked at an ice rink, after all... _Hmm..._

Cute Asian Guy looked up from the computer screen as Jay approached. “Can I help you?”

Time for Winning Smile #4. “Maybe. Do you have ten minutes? You see, we’re about to start warming up and my usual warm-up partner will be a bit late. I was wondering if you could maybe act as my pair until he gets here? It shouldn’t be too long...” _Please say yes. Please say yes..._

The other man blinked in surprise. “I’m very sorry but I’m afraid I have no idea how to play hockey.”

Jason shook his head empathically. “Nonono, we’re not playing hockey yet, this is just the warm-up. Your main task would be to get in my way to make me skate around you.” _Engage puppy eyes._ “It would only be for some ten minutes. I mean, it’s okay if you’re busy, I understand...”

“Alright.” _Really? Yes!_ Jason resisted the urge to do a fist pump. “Give me a moment to change.”

Jason nodded eagerly. “Of course. Thank you so much, I owe you one! I’ll meet you at the rink?” Oh, this was _fantastic!_ Not only would he be able to show off his mad hockey skills but he also had an excuse to invite Cute Asian Guy to a coffee or something. You know, as a thank you. He strolled back to the rink with a happy bounce. Thankfully the guys were still stretching. Jason announced his ingenious plan (ignoring the knowing, shit-eating grins and eye-rolls from his teammates and the exasperation radiating off Tony) and quickly joined them.

He didn’t have to wait long, Cute Asian Guy arrived moments after they got on the ice. Black sport pants hugged his thighs nicely (damn, talk about fine legs), complemented with a simple grey long-sleeved top. The inscription on his back read ‘ **Nishigori Skating Equipment Quality Tester** ’ and _fuck,_ Jason was immensely grateful he hadn’t made an ass of himself by asking the cutie if he could skate. Dodged a bullet there.

Greeting them with a shy hand wave the guy did a quick but thorough series of stretches (and Jason couldn’t help but notice how _flexible_ he was). Will caught his attention and distracted him with bantering but he did notice his teammates stop what they were doing and stare as Cute Asian Guy entered the rink.

“Um, something wrong?” the black haired man asked uncertainly.

“Are you sure about those girly skates?” Trust Pete to always be blunt. The man had no brain-to-mouth filter whatsoever.

Cute Asian Guy cocked his head and blinked in genuine confusion. “There is nothing girly about my skates.”

Jason could kinda see where he was coming from, the skates he was wearing were plain black with black laces and silver blades. The problem was that the blades in question were... well, as Pete had put it, girly.

“Alright, enough chit-chat. Save that discussion for the break time. Form pairs already!” Jason had never been so glad for Tony’s legendary lack of patience.

It was fairly obvious to any hockey player that the cute rink employee had never held a hockey stick in his life but he had a surprisingly good eye and copied the correct grip almost perfectly. He even imitated the proper hunched over posture but when his concentration inevitably slipped a few minutes later, he straightened up as if he’d swallowed a ruler. Despite the girly skates he was shockingly quick and had incredible reflexes. Jason hadn’t had this much fun in ages. As Tony had them skate from one end of the rink to the other, it occurred to Jason he should have warned the man about what was coming. Well, too late anyway.

“ _Jump!_ ” Tony yelled clapping his hands.

Detroit Ice Tigers jumped, forcing their skates off the ice and landing heavily a split second later.  
Cute Asian Guy did a fucking _pirouette_ in the air and landed with a slight wobble. (Even Tony’s jaw dropped at that.)

“Oi, Katsudon! Are you hurt or something? Should I call Viktor?” the long haired blond Jason vaguely remembered from before had somehow appeared at the rink side and frowned at the receptionist with a hint of concern.

“I’m fine, Yura,” Cute Asian Guy – _Catsdon, ha!_ – assured him.

“Then what the hell was _that_ supposed to be?” Yura crossed his arms challengingly.

To Jason’s surprise, Catsdon blushed, lowering his eyes. “I know it was sloppy but he said to jump and my body just moved on instinct even though I didn’t have enough speed.”

 _What?_ Sloppy? In what parallel universe could that be called _sloppy?_ And the Yura guy didn’t even protest, he just made an unimpressed face which could give Tony a run for his money. In reply Catsdon skated towards the centre of the rink, gaining speed as he went, and then _levitated_ his body off the ice, rotated his body _three fucking times_ and landed gracefully on one leg with his arms in some kind of dancer’s pose which should by all means look ridiculous but he somehow made it look elegant. _What the hell?_

“Better?” he asked Yura.

“Much. Anyway, what are you doing, fraternising with hockey players?” Something about the way he said _hockey players_ reminded Jason of his little sister saying _cockroaches._ He did not like Yura’s tone. He did not like it one bit.

“Deputising for a latecomer, who, I think, has just arrived.”

Sure enough, Steve was standing near the door. Judging from his stunned expression, he too had witnessed the impossible jump.

Catsdon turned to Ice Tigers with a polite smile. “It was nice meeting you. Have fun with your training,” he said, casually skating backwards towards the exit. Jason watched him put on his guards and follow Yura to a ‘STAFF ONLY’ room in the back which Jason had not noticed before. Meanwhile, Tony finished berating Steve and the practice resumed. Jason made a mental note to google Catsdon later and tried focusing on the puck. _The guy was a figure skater. A bloody good one, obviously. That explained the autograph. And the girly skates._

“Hesling! Pay attention or get off the ice!”

“Sorry, Coach!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! I promise more Yuri POV next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the power of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov’s brand of obliviousness.

The first thing Jason did when he came home was google Catsdon. He tried many different spellings but the stupid search engine kept correcting it to _katsudon_ , which apparently was some kind of Japanese schnitzel or something. He also tried ‘Katsudon figure skating’ but the only articles in English were about... eros inspiration? _What the hell?_ Having no desire to find out the relation between schnitzels and erotica, (let alone watch some weird videos with names like _Hot Springs on Ice_ or _Tastiest Pork Cutlet Bowl of Them All_ ) he closed the browser and leaned back in his chair with a defeated sigh. It was probably a nickname. Maybe katsudon was the cutie’s favourite food or something. Whatever. It changed nothing about the fact that Jason still didn’t know his name.

 

* * *

 

The two chairs behind the reception desk were sinfully comfy, so Yuri naturally claimed one of them as his own whenever he had to study or actually do some school work. Grabbing the textbook he moved away from the front, letting Katsudon handle the customers, and sprawled in the chair, ergonomics and proper sitting be damned. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but he liked Katsudon’s silent company. Besides, if Yuri didn’t understand something, the man could explain things better than most of Yuri’s teachers. In short, Yuri was enjoying the peaceful and quiet afternoon – which _of course_ meant some idiot had to come and spoil it.

“Hello again.”

 _Cue the self-centred JJ 2.0._ Why wasn’t he surprised? (The moron was wearing his team jacket. Every time Yuri laid his eyes on that logo he contemplated buying the stupid team just to have them change their fucking name. How much could a hockey team cost anyway?)

“Good afternoon. Welcome back.” Katsudon was probably smiling kindly. He always had a smile ready for the customers.

The hockey player casually leaned against the counter as if he owned the place. The sight made Yuri’s metaphorical hackles rise. “Say, could I reserve the rink for myself? I have an upcoming audition with Red Wings and I want to be in the top form.”

Not that Yuri knew anything about hockey but he would bet his skates these Red Wings were some big shot team and an audition with them was supposed to be an impressive achievement. Too bad Katsudon knew even less about hockey than Yuri.

“Of course,” without batting an eyelid Katsudon handed him a sheet of paper. “This is our price list and cancellation policy.”

The dickhead barely glanced at it. “That’s fine. Do you have any free slots next week?”

After a few clicks with the mouse Katsudon nodded. “The earliest I can offer you is Wednesday morning from ten until twelve, and then in the afternoon from three until five.”

JJ-wannabe pulled out his phone and presumably checked the calendar. “Oh, Wednesday’s not good, I have a photoshoot with Gucci.”

Yuri rolled his eyes with a grin. While it was _plausible_ that Mr Inflated Ego did actually have a photoshoot with Gucci on Wednesday, Katsudon had done too many photoshoots for brands shinier than Gucci to be that easily awed. _You’ll have to try harder than that, loser._

“In that case the next free slot is Thursday afternoon from one until six.”

Yeah, it was Yuri’s rest day, something he wasn’t normally looking forward to but this time Beka was coming to visit, so for once he didn’t terribly mind.

The fake Ice Tiger smiled angelically. “That’s perfect. Can I reserve the time from two until four?”

“Certainly. Your full name, please?”

The angelic smile froze a little, the hockey player had obviously expected to be recognized. “Hesling, Jason Jonathan.”

Yuri silently doubled over, shaking with suppressed laughter. Was there a cosmic law which guaranteed that if a child had two Js in their name they would grow up to be a self-centred asshole? Yuri decided to rename the loser to _JJ Van Helsing_ and the thought once again sent him into stitches. As a result he missed a part of their conversation but when he was able to start paying attention again Katsudon was asking the dumbass if he wanted to pay with cash or card.

“Card,” JJ Van Helsing said, and Yuri would make a decent fortune teller because he had totally predicted the moron would pull out a golden American Express. “Oh, wait, wrong card.” Okay, Yuri hadn’t predicted that one. “Could you use this one instead?” Oh. _Of course_ the narcissist egomaniac had a card with custom image of himself lifting some trophy. Seriously? ‘Look at me I’m rich’ card followed by ‘look at me I’m a champion’ card? The guy wasn’t operating under the misconception that he was subtle, right? Then again, Katsudon wouldn’t know subtlety if it bit him in the ass, so Yuri reluctantly gave the discount JJ points for trying.

Naturally Katsudon didn’t even look at the card properly before swiping it through the card reader and giving it back. “Alright, here’s your receipt and your confirmation. Please sign here and here. Thank you. If anything happens and you need to reschedule just call this number.”

“Thanks. Is that your number, by any chance?”

 _Really?_ Did the guy think he was smooth or something? Because _Seung-gil_ could probably flirt better than that.

“No, it’s the landline to the rink. Don’t worry, someone will always pick it up even if I’m not here.” Never underestimate the power of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov’s brand of obliviousness.

Still, JJ 2.0 soldiered on. “I noticed the rink closes at four today. I was wondering if I could invite you to a coffee afterwards, you know, as a thank you for helping us with the warm-up the other day.”

_Nice try, jerk._

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m glad I could help.”  That’s Katsudon for you. Too fuckin’ pure for this cruel world.

“Please, I insist. Can I pick you up around half past four?” the dumbass asked hopefully.

“Sorry, the rink will only be closed to public, we have a private practice until nine. Yura’s training for Trophée de France.”

(No, Yuri’s chest didn’t feel warm at the undertones of pride in Katsudon’s voice. _It did not. ... Okay, maybe it did, but only a little._ )

“What about Saturday?” Of course the JJ-types didn’t know when to give up. Unfortunately for him, Trophée de France started on Friday and Katsudon was accompanying Yuri and Viktor to the competition.

“We’ll be in France on Saturday.”

“Okay, how about this – do you work every day?”

Yuri snorted to himself. Katsudon did actually work almost every day. Apart from being Yuri’s assistant coach he also taught beginner classes, oversaw rink reservations and took care of the rink’s administration and finances. (And thank heavens for that, because Viktor and paperwork didn’t mix.)

Katsudon nodded guilelessly. “Pretty much, yes.”

The asshole winced in a fake sympathy. “The owner is a slave driver, huh? I know that type.”

Clutching his stomach Yuri noiselessly slid down his chair. Was it possible to die of suppressed laughter? Because Yuri was dangerously close to finding out.

Even Katsudon couldn’t stop his chuckle. “I should hope not! I’m the owner. Well, co-owner; we bought the rink with Viktor.”

JJ’s face! Oh Lord, his face! _Absolutely priceless!_

“Oh. My apologies, I had no idea! I didn’t mean to offend you!”

Of course the ~~slave driver~~ rink owner sweetly assured him that there was no harm done. The dickhead said his goodbyes, stammering some half-hearted excuse before fleeing.

“Yura? Why are you on floor? Are you crying? Yuri!”

Yuri made the mistake of looking up at Katsudon. He immediately pictured him as a slave driver ordering his beginner students to jump synchronised toe loops in the rhythm of his whip cracks. Unable to hold back anymore Yuri threw his head back and laughed until his abs hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s gonna invite Katsudon to Kings on Ice,” Yuri whispered back in disbelief.

Jason was keenly aware that he’d made an ass of himself in front of Cute Asian Guy. He suppressed the urge to cringe as he recalled certain parts of their conversation. The fact that he would have to face the rink owner tomorrow wasn’t helping.

“Jason, sugar, stop frowning, you’ll get wrinkles,” the photographer, Gary or Jerry or something, scolded.

The hockey player forced a smile on his face. He really wanted the photoshoot to end already. Normally he enjoyed modelling but right now he really wasn’t in the mood. Logically he knew the world wasn’t going to stop turning just because he’d made a blunder. Hell, Jason had been there when Will met Heidi for the first time and proceeded to spill his champagne all over her dress. He had also been there four years later when the two exchanged their marital vows. They laughed about it now. Maybe he and Cute Asian Guy would also laugh over their awkward moments in the future. And who knows? The whole ‘slave driver’ shtick sounded like a fun bedroom game... Jason forcibly ended that line of thought. Now was really not a good time to think about such things. The break would be over soon. As he watched Gary (Jerry?) melt over some _organic raw cookies with fair-trade chocolate chips_ , he got an idea. Food made for a great gift. Surely freshly baked muffins or donuts from a local bakery would help convey his regret nicely. Yes, Jason had already apologised (and Cute Asian Guy had been very nice about it and assured Jason that no offence had been taken) but the way to a man’s heart went through his stomach, right?

When Gary/Jerry called an end to the break and asked everyone to resume their position, Jason was able to smile for real.

 

* * *

  
He’d meant to stop by at the bakery and buy some muffins. He’d meant to bring them still warm to Cute Asian Guy. He most definitely _hadn’t meant_ to run up the stairs leading to Detroit Ice Castle empty handed, swearing up a storm, Will in tow, over half an hour late to his own rink time reservation.

“I’m so sorry, there was a car accident, we got stuck in the traffic jam and I don’t have your phone number saved,” Jason apologised, catching his breath. “Is my reservation still valid?”

“Yes,” Cute Asian Guy smiled comfortingly, like the angel he was. “In fact, you’re in luck, nobody reserved the rink immediately after you, so you may stay for thirty more minutes.”

The man was almost too good to be real.

 

* * *

  
Moments after Beka collapsed on Yuri’s sofa, Zoyenka made herself at home in his lap and started purring. Yuri couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he snapped a quick picture of it for posterity. Another proof that cats were a great judge of character. Take Zoya, for example. She was fond of Katsudon, liked shedding fur all over Viktor’s ridiculously expensive clothes, and now she immediately befriended Beka. _See?_ Yuri was willing to bet she’d hiss at JJ. Both of them.

Beka’s eyelids started drooping as he petted the tabby.

“Hey, none of that! You know the rules, no sleeping until the sun goes down.” It was Yuri’s sure-fire way of dealing with jetlag. Needless to say, after travelling for almost 24 hours the Otabek zombie was Not Impressed. “Oh, cut it out. Sunset’s in three hours. Go take a shower, that will wake you up. Then we’ll go for a walk and I’ll show you the rink. If we’re lucky we’re gonna catch the fake JJ trying to flirt with Katsudon,” Yuri grinned. Watching the two would never _not be_ hilarious.

“Your cat won’t let me,” Beka commented. Sure enough, Zoya had made herself comfortable sprawling over his legs.

Yuri scoffed. _As if he didn’t know his cat_. The situation was easily remedied – he opened the fridge and 0.4 seconds later Zoyenka was rubbing her head against his calves.

“Mrow?”

“Yes, yes, you’ll get a treat.”

“Meow!”

“Stop being so impatient, would you? Hey, what did I tell you about jumping on the kitchen counter? Haaa? Off you go!”

“ _Meow._ ”

“Don’t _meow_ at me, young lady!”

Zombie Otabek smiled as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
Jason was about to ask Cute Asian Guy out when the front door opened and two men came rushing in. He recognised Yura. The second guy looked like his bodyguard or something. They ran to the reception, rudely pushed the partition open and crouched under the counter, hiding from plain view. Cute Asian Guy didn’t bat an eyelid, he simply pushed the partition closed again.

“Angels?” he asked, whatever _that_ meant. “Welcome, Beka. How was your flight?”

“Tiring,” the bodyguard (Beca? As in Rebeca?) replied.

The receptionist nodded in sympathy. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Water would be nice, thank you.”

“Of course,” Cute Asian Guy opened a nicely hidden mini-fridge and handed him a bottle of water. “Yura?”

“I don’t suppose I could get that beer?” the blond asked hopefully and _wow_ , Jason had had no idea Cute Asian Guy could mimic Tony’s “Unimpressed Coach is Unimpressed” face like that.

With a flat stare the rink owner handed Yura a second bottle of water and turned to Jason, his expression softening. “Can I offer you something to drink?”

“Water, please.”

“Here you are. Anyway, what were you saying before we got interrupted?”

The universe obviously _didn’t want Jason to ask him out_ because he only got to say “I was wondering if you wanted--” before the front door burst open _again_ , admitting a gaggle of teenagers. _Fangirls,_ Jason realised. Naturally, his first thought was that they were _his_ fangirls (he had thousands) – but they didn’t spare him a second glance. Instead, they gathered around the reception, smiling at Cute Asian Guy.

“Yuuri-san, is Yuratchka here?” _Ah, finally someone called him by his name!_

“I’m sorry, ladies, Yura’s busy at the moment but if you would like his autograph, he’s left some for you.”

Their disappointment quickly disappeared as Yurisan opened a drawer and handed out some signed cards depicting Yura in what Jason guessed was a figure skating outfit. They squealed, clutching them to their chests, and asked Yurisan for autographs and selfies. Complying with their request the rink owner took off his glasses, pushed his hair back and flashed the camera one of the most _devastating_ smiles Jason had ever seen.

 _Error: JasonHesling.exe has stopped working_.

 

* * *

  
“Come, I’ll show you the sound system,” Yuri told Beka when the air was clear.

Beka looked thoroughly jetlagged by then but livened up at the mention of the sound system. He had helped design it but this would be his first time actually seeing it. With a nod he followed Yuri to the nearby bench where the blond sat down, ostensibly to tie his shoe laces. Beka raised an eyebrow questioningly. Yuri’s shoe laces didn’t need retying.

‘ _JJ_ ,’ Yuri mouthed, indicating the idiot hockey player with his head. Beka looked back with renewed interest.

The dumbass was talking with Katsudon, absently tapping two slips of paper against his thigh. Tickets? Did he intend to invite Katsudon to a hockey match or something? _Yeah, good luck with that, asshole—_

“Oh my god.” Was that the _Kings on Ice_ logo?

“What?” Beka whispered.

“He’s gonna invite Katsudon to _Kings on Ice_ ,” Yuri whispered back in disbelief.

“Okay,” JJ Van Helsing was saying, “third time’s the charm, right? Well, I wanted to ask you – I heard about the figure skating exhibition in April. I mean, I know the tickets sold out in three days and they’re, like, impossible to get but apparently my teammate’s wife is a huge fan of skating and she works at...” JJ 2.0 trailed off when Katsudon opened the top drawer and handed him three VIP tickets with golden edges.

“I hope they’ll like it,” Katsudon smiled. “The third one’s for you.”

Hastily showing his own tickets to his pocket, JJ-wannabe stammered his thanks.

Yuri and Beka both valiantly tried to pretend they weren’t choking with laughter. (They failed.)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Katsudon,” Yuri sighed, “people flirt with you all the time! It’s not their fault you don’t even notice unless it’s Christophe Let-me-grab-your-ass Giacometti or Viktor I-have-no-shame Nikiforov!”

Yuri was given the choice between picking up Viktor and Lilia from the airport or staying at the rink and dealing with customers, which... _Ugh._ Thanks, but no thanks. He’d pick taxi duty over _that_ on any day. Even if it meant listening to Viktor’s whining about how much he’d missed his husband. _Ten days._ They had been apart for ten fuckin’ days but Viktor made it sound as if they hadn’t seen each other for half an eternity, never mind that they Skyped and messaged each other every single day. Yuri was immensely grateful for the relatively empty roads. He shuddered to imagine getting stuck with a lovesick Viktor in a traffic jam. Thankfully Lilia quickly put a stop to it by changing the topic.

He still heaved a sigh of relief when Ice Castle finally came into view. As he parked the car he saw JJ Van Helsing strutting up the stairs, carrying what looked like two takeout coffee cups. Yuri couldn’t stop his glee. _Ooh, this had better be good!_ He was kind of sorry Viktor was about to spoil his fun but the hockey player did deserve to be taken down a peg. Or five.

Yuri wanted nothing more than to run up the stairs and watch the grand finale unfold but his grandfather had raised him better than that. He opened the car door for Lilia and took her heavy bag with things she had brought for the rink’s dance studio. Only _then_ did he hurry up the stairs, leaving Viktor to take care of the rest, never noticing Lilia raising an eyebrow at his behaviour and following him curiously. He opened the front door extra quietly, managing not to draw attention to himself.

“...always busy, so I thought I would bring you a coffee instead. I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I went for the pumpkin spice latte. I mean, everybody likes pumpkin spice, right?”

 _No, you idiot,_ Yuri wanted to say, _if you’d actually bothered googling him, you would know he prefers tea and hot chocolate over coffee. Oh, wait – you still don’t know his name, do you?_

Of course, Katsudon smiled at him sweetly, like the well-mannered Japanese that he was. “Thank you, Jason. That’s very kind of you.”

“For the record, what kind of coffee do you like? So I can bring it next time...”

“Young man,” Yuri wasn’t the only one who jumped at Lilia’s unexpected voice, “stop trying to flirt with him. Even if he _wasn’t_ happily married, he’s still too good for the likes of you.”

“Lilia-sensei! Welcome to Ice Castle. Um, Jason wasn’t flirting, he was just being nice.”

Watching JJ 2.0’s face was hilarious. His mask cracked for a second, and Yuri could practically _hear_ him think ‘ _Is he for real?_ ’ and ‘ _What am I doing wrong!?_ ’ Yuri almost pitied the guy. _Almost._

“Katsudon,” Yuri sighed, “people flirt with you all the time! It’s not their fault you don’t even notice unless it’s Christophe Let-me-grab-your-ass Giacometti or Viktor I-have-no-shame Nikiforov!”

“Did I hear my name?” _Speak of the devil._

“Vitya!” Katsudon’s face lit up as he ran to greet his husband.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed him. It was not a soft ‘welcome home’ peck on the lips; Viktor went for a full macho ‘I’m staking a claim on this man and I will fight you for him’ kind of kiss. Katsudon’s noise of surprise was drowned by Viktor’s greedy mouth. _Gross.  
_

Well, that kinda answered Yuri’s question about how much had Viktor heard. Obviously enough to get possessive.

Lilia cleared her throat pointedly, reminding them of their audience. Viktor reluctantly pulled back, tugging his breathless flushed husband against him in a blatantly territorial display. He _smiled_ at Jason, making him take an involuntary step back. (Okay, maybe the guy wasn’t _completely_ stupid.) “Were you flirting with my Yuuri?”

“No, he wasn’t,” Katsudon protested. Yuri suspected the only reason Lilia didn’t roll her eyes was because she was too much of a lady to do so.

Viktor turned to his husband, his expression softening as he ran a thumb over Katsudon’s cheekbone. “ _Mhm._ Can’t fault the man for having such an excellent taste, though.”

“ _Vitya,_ ” Katsudon clearly did not appreciate being ignored. “Jason is a fan. _He knows_ we’re married.”

 _Oh._ The autograph fiasco. Of course Katsudon thought JJ 2.0 was his fan. And if that was the case, any invitation for a date, no matter how painfully obvious, would naturally be understood as a friendly request to hang out. _Damn._

“Is that so?” Viktor hummed thoughtfully, looking at Van Helsing with narrowed eyes.

The JJ-wannabe had enough self-preservation instincts to nod.

“In that case, let me give you an autograph too!” Releasing his husband with another kiss, Viktor confidently strode up to the reception desk and pulled open the third drawer where they kept pre-signed cards of their ice dances. Trying to appear inconspicuous, Yuri inched closer, curious to see which set Viktor would choose.

Ah, the limited edition photoshoot of their wedding routine, _On love: Eternity_. Of course. Why wasn’t Yuri surprised? Viktor picked the sappiest photo, too. The one where Katsudon was dipping Viktor in recreation of Viktor’s favourite snapshot from the fateful banquet. They were staring into each other’s eyes with matching lovestruck expressions, utterly besotted. _Sappy as hell_.

Uncaring that it was already pre-signed, Viktor flipped it over and took a pen from the counter. Like most Russians Yuri knew, Viktor’s handwriting usually resembled a chicken scratch when he tried to write in Roman alphabet. (Not that his Cyrillic was any better, mind you.) This time, however, he took care to make his message perfectly legible.

 

_STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. YUURI.  
Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov_

 

“Here you go,” Viktor smiled at the hockey player sweetly. The loser mumbled a ‘thank you’ and something about having a prior engagement. Once again, Yuri was left quietly snickering at his retreating back.

\--

JJ 2.0 was half-way to the door when the actual JJ 1.0 walked in like he owned the place. Yuri held back a groan. The universe clearly _hated him_ or something! He’d just got rid of one, only to get stuck with other? Why did nobody listen to Yuri’s protests about not needing Leroy in _Kings on Ice_?

“JJ,” he hissed in lieu of greeting.

“Yo,” Leroy smiled brightly, just as Van Helsing turned around with a “Yes?”

The two froze and looked at each other.

“Oh? You’re JJ too?” Leroy cocked his head challengingly.

Yuri smirked. _Yes! Now fight!_

“Waaait a second, I know you! You’re _Jason Hesling!_ ”

_Wait, what?_

“Yes,” Van Helsing confirmed, cheering up a little at being recognised.

“That goal against Hyenas was awesome! Can I take a selfie with you? Is it true that you’re auditioning for Red Wings?” Seriously, what was it with Canadians and their obsession with ice hockey?

“Yeah, in two weeks. Wish me luck!” Van Helsing took Leroy’s phone and snapped a photo while Leroy curved his fingers in his stupid signature two Js. “You’re a fan of JJ Style?”

Leroy stared at him. “Man, I’m _Jean-Jacques Leroy. I am_ JJ Style!”

“Oh. That’s my favourite brand of sports clothes!”

“Really? Would you be interested in doing a photoshoot with me?”

“But of course! I’d love to! Here, let me give you my number...”

Collecting his jaw from the floor, Yuri mechanically took out his own phone and snapped a picture.

 _Beka, I’ve accidentally created a monster!_ _#_ _WTF_ _#_ _instantBFFs_ _#_ _help_

 

* * *

 

Kozuki-sensei had to return to Japan in the middle of the semester due to a family emergency. Apparently she wasn’t coming back. _Damn it,_ Yuri _needed_ that stupid grade!

“We’re terribly sorry. We’re looking for Japanese language teachers but the academic year has already started and they’re all employed elsewhere,” the dean explained.

 _Would you stop it with the excuses already?_ “Will a native Japanese speaker do? Or does he need a teaching licence or something?” Yuri spoke up.

“Frankly, at this point, _anyone_ will do.”

Yuri took out his phone and dialled Katsudon.

 

* * *

 

“Uhm, you’re friends with the Japanese teacher, right?”

Yuri glared at the black haired student disdainfully. “Yeah, so?”

“Do you happen to know if he’s gay?”

 _What?_ “None of your fuckin’ business.” _The nerve of this guy!_

“ _Please?_ I _need_ to know!” his classmate begged. “I’ll let you copy my homework for the rest of the year?”

“And why do you ‘need’ to know?” Yuri crossed is arms over chest.

“Um... I’m gay too, yanno,” the guy whispered conspiratorially.

 _Oh._ Yuri should probably tell him that Katsudon was married. Then again, he did kinda miss JJ 2.0 and his pathetic attempts at wooing Katsudon. _And_ he would get a free homework pass out of this. “He is.”

“ _Yes!_ ” the nameless guy hissed. “Thanks, man, you’re the best!”

Yuri sat back and grinned.

 

* * *

  _THE END ;)  
_

(now with Jason's POV in the bonus chapter)

* * *

 

_TRIVIA:_

Yuri was approached by the manager of Detroit Ice Tigers, who recognised him from the gazillion posters his 14 years old daughter collected. The man practically begged Yuri to let his daughter and some of her friends watch his private practice, and was willing to offer increasingly outrageous sums of money and favours if he agreed to have dinner with her. Yuri was about to tell him _no_ because no amount of money was worth the torture of a _play-date_ with a bunch of _14 years old_ _Angels_ but Beka pulled him aside and told him to _think a little_. The manager of _Detroit Ice Tigers_ was willing to do pretty much _anything_ if Yuri agreed. It took Yuri’s brain embarrassing 5 seconds to catch up but when it did, suddenly the idea of a kindergarten play-date didn’t seem so unbearable after all.

 

* * *

 

Tony wasn’t happy about losing his best attacker. Even if said attacker was one Jason Jonathan Hesling, who had given Tony more grey hairs than all his other boys combined. But despite his ego being the size of a planet, Jason actually _was_ a talented player. Tony wished him well. He deserved to make it big. Even if it meant Tony had to somehow figure out how to bring Detroit ~~Ice Tigers~~ Smilodons to the top without him. It would take time to get used to the new name. With a sigh he took a bite of the delicious mango from the mysterious fruit basket. Apparently some anonymous fan had left it on the bench for him. The note said simply _For Coach Tony._ Well. He had no idea _who_ or _why_ but it sure felt nice being appreciated for once.

 

* * *

 

Jason had considered not going to the skating exhibition but he learned that ~~Yuuri~~ JJ would be skating too and he wanted to see ~~Cute Asian Guy~~ his new friend skate. And he did have five tickets, three of them with VIP seats. He offered two VIPs to Will and Heidi (who had all but screamed his ears off) and made a killing on eBay with the remaining two. Honestly, he hadn’t understood what was so amazing about figure skating that people were willing to pay that much for a ticket. That is, until he went and saw the exhibition. He returned home with a newfound respect for figure skaters and the bitter knowledge that he’d never stood a chance of winning Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov’s heart.

He was quick to console himself with the fact that he did make it to Red Wings. And that he broke the internet with the _Double JJ!_ photoshoot. Now it was time for him to break some hockey world records...


	6. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scenes: Jason's POV and late night dance at the Ice Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for t00ManyTurtles, who requested a bonus chapter with Jason's POV, and the lovely anon on Tumblr, who requested a smitten married Viktuuri set in this universe.

Jason was in a good mood. For no reason in particular, it was just a beautiful day. And he finally had the time to get a coffee for Cute Asian Guy. (No, his name wasn’t Yurisan. At least Google said so. _Damn it_ , how many nicknames did he have?) Obviously the poor guy worked hard practically every day and often stayed late, no wonder he didn’t have time for a coffee date. But as they say, if the mountain won’t come to you... Well, Jason decided to take the initiative and come to the mountain. Or in this case, the mountain’s cute owner/receptionist. Bearing a gift of take-out coffee. He’d spent a good five minutes agonising over which flavour to get him but as six people before him asked for a pumpkin spice latte, Jason decided to go for the popular choice. He was quite partial to it himself. In the end he didn’t even have to pay for his order because the shop assistant recognised him and offered to let him have it for free in exchange for a selfie in front of their shop on his Instagram. The perks of being famous.

The trip to the rink was uneventful. Whistling a happy tune (and if it was off-key, well, there was nobody around to hear) he locked his car and walked up the stairs to the Ice Castle. Opening the door was a bit tricky with both his hands occupied but he managed to carefully balance the second cup between his body and left forearm, and free his other hand.

Cute Asian Guy, manning the reception desk as usual, seemed immersed in a book. Ah, books were a great conversation topic! Curious to see what he was reading, Jason came closer. And blinked in surprise. That certainly wasn’t English. It wasn’t even in Roman alphabet! But it didn’t look like any Asian language either, as far as Jason was aware, not that he was an expert in these things...

“Ah, Jason! Welcome back,” Cute Asian Guy smiled at him. He was so adorable when he smiled!

“Hey,” Jason smiled back. “Is that... Russian?” he indicated the book Cute Asian Guy was currently holding.

“Yes. I’m trying to improve and this is actually a translation of my favourite book. It helps to know what they are saying.”

“Wow,” Jason was suitably impressed. “How many languages do you speak?”

“I’m only fluent in Japanese and English. I understand spoken Thai and Russian but my reading and pronunciation leave much to be desired. And some basic French, mostly thanks to ballet.”

O-okay, _now_ Jason was impressed. He felt kinda bad for only knowing English. Maybe he should brush up on the long-forgotten highschool Spanish? (Note to self: Cute Asian Guy was probably Japanese. Google the hell out of ‘Japanese figure skaters’ until finding out his name!)

“That’s impressive!” Jason said, subconsciously waving his hand. Which reminded him of the fact that he was still holding the take-out coffees. “Ah, here. This is for you. I know you’re always busy, so I thought I would bring you a coffee instead. I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I went for the pumpkin spice latte. I mean, everybody likes pumpkin spice, right?”

Cute Asian Guy rewarded him with a sweet smile. “Thank you, Jason. That’s very kind of you.”

 _He likes it! Yes!_ “For the record, what kind of coffee do you like? So I can bring it next time...”

“Young man,” Jason startled at the sudden appearance of an intimidating matron, “stop trying to flirt with him.” She scowled at him disapprovingly, coming to a stop next to Yura. “Even if he _wasn’t_ happily married, he’s still too good for the likes of you.”

 _Happily married? But— but..._ He wore the ring on his right hand! That’s a fashion statement! Even Will said so! And if he was married, why didn’t Cute Asian Guy just stop Jason’s advances?

“Lilia-sensei! Welcome to Ice Castle. Um, Jason wasn’t flirting, he was just being nice.”

Jason felt his unshakable self-confidence wavering. Was he so heavily out of practice or was Cute Asian Guy _really that dense?_

“Katsudon,” Yura sighed, “people flirt with you all the time! It’s not their fault you don’t even notice unless it’s Christophe Let-me-grab-your-ass Giacometti or Viktor I-have-no-shame Nikiforov!”

 _Oh._ Jason sent a mental ‘thanks’ to Yura for saying that. Apparently Cute Asian Guy _was_ actually that dense.

“Did I hear my name?”

Jason felt his jaw drop. The man who spoke was– _stunning_ didn’t even come close to describing him. Tall, lean, with silver hair and captivating blue eyes, dressed like a model... _Wow._ Just _wow._ (A part of Jason that wasn’t too busy ogling him absently wondered if this was the Grab-ass or the Shameless One.)

“Vitya!” Cute Asian Guy’s face brightened up when he saw the new arrival.

 _Vitya?_ Was that some Russian greeting? Or was it Japanese? It didn’t sound very Japanese...

The silver haired man opened his arms with a smile and the receptionist ran to greet him. Only instead of simply embracing the man, the model kissed him. And proceeded to kiss him stupid. Oops. Apparently this was the Husband. And judging by the territorial display, he was _not happy_ with Jason. _Shit._

When they parted for air, the Husband _smiled_ at Jason like something you wouldn’t want to meet in a dark alleyway. It was a sugary-sweet predatory smile and Jason was unashamed to admit it made him shudder. “Were you flirting with my Yuuri?”

“No, he wasn’t,” Cute Asian Guy protested, _bless him and his pure naive heart_.

The Husband looked pretty sceptical. He was probably used to people flirting with his oblivious spouse. “ _Mhm._ Can’t fault the man for having such an excellent taste, though.”

Yep, _definitely_ used to people flirting with his oblivious spouse.

“ _Vitya._ Jason is a fan. _He knows_ we’re married.”

...

Yeah, that was probably right there among the top information Jason would have found if he had managed to Google him. Hey, it’s not like he _didn’t try!_ It was _not Jason’s fault_ nobody bothered to call Cute Asian Guy by his name! First Catsdon, then Yurisan... And what did the Husband call him? Yuri? That sounded like an affectionate variation of Yurisan!

“Is that so?” the Husband narrowed his eyes at Jason suspiciously.

Jason nodded, gulping. It probably wasn’t very convincing.

“In that case, let me give you an autograph too!”

 _Was the Husband a figure skater too?_ Jason tried not to let his surprise show, plastering a smile on his face instead. Of course Jason was a fan. He totally knew they were married. And he totally had an idea who the Husband was! Of course he wanted the Husband’s autograph too!

“Here you go,” the Husband handed him a signed card.

A quick glance revealed that a) yes, the Husband was a figure skater too, b) he and Cute Asian Guy were totally smitten with each other, and c) the Husband’s name was Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov and yes, Jason would totally heed his warning to stay away from Cute Asian Guy (whose name was apparently _Yuuri_ ).

“Thank you! Well, I have a prior engagement, so I’d better get going. It was nice meeting you, Viktor.” It probably sounded fake but Jason couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to get the hell out of there!

He nodded politely at Yuuri, Yura and the Scary Lady on his way out. And at the guy who’d just walked in as he was leaving.

“JJ,” he heard Yura hiss.

Only some of Jason’s friends called him JJ. How did Yura know? He turned around. “Yes?” But Yura was apparently addressing the newcomer. _Was he JJ too?_

“Oh? You’re JJ too?” It seemed his namesake was a mind-reader. Before Jason could answer, the other JJ’s eyes widened in recognition. “Waaait a second, I know you! You’re _Jason Hesling!_ ”

“Yes,” Jason nodded. It felt nice to be recognised.

“That goal against Hyenas was awesome!” Yeah, Jason was pretty proud of his winning goal. “Can I take a selfie with you? Is it true that you’re auditioning for Red Wings?”

“Yeah, in two weeks. Wish me luck!” Taking his fan’s phone Jason snapped a photo while the other man posed with his fingers curved in two Js. Jason recognised it as a popular gesture among JJ Style models. “You’re a fan of JJ Style?”

His namesake stared at him incredulously. “Man, I’m _Jean-Jacques Leroy. I am_ JJ Style!”

“Oh. That’s my favourite brand of sports clothes!” It was. Quality materials, nice design and comfortable fit.

“Really? Would you be interested in doing a photoshoot with me?”

“But of course! I’d love to! Here, let me give you my number...”

 

Jean-Jacques, or JJ as he insisted on being called, was a pretty cool guy. Jason hadn’t expected to leave Ice Castle with a new friend... It actually made the residual pang of bitterness at being rejected a lot more bearable.

 

* * *

 

Will cursed under his breath all the way to Detroit Ice Castle. _Please be open. Please be open..._ _Damn it!_ The sign at the door proclaimed the rink closed. However, the lights were still on. Maybe someone was still in there? Deciding to try his luck, Will gripped the door handle. It gave.

“Hello? Good evening!” he called out, never mind it was too late to call it ‘evening’. The words echoed in the empty space. Nobody answered. Sighing, Will made his way to the locker room. Thankfully it was unlocked. He found his locker and looked inside with a pounding heart. It was empty. _Fuck!_

 _Okay, don’t panic just yet_. Maybe someone had found his mobile and gave it to a rink employee. _Yeah, fat chance._ But still... There was one more place he could check. Will distinctly remembered having the phone with him at the practice. He could have lost it by the benches. Not daring to hope, he dragged his feet to the ice rink.

He could hear some quiet music accompanied by the scrape of blades on the ice as he approached. The rink was illuminated only by muted emergency lights. Jason’s crush from the reception desk was gliding on the ice, dancing around. He looked completely lost in his own world. Will hated the idea of disturbing him. No, he would check the benches first.

 _There!_ His beloved phone was there on the ground! _Thank fuck!_ Will had felt like missing a limb without it! The screen didn’t appear more cracked than it was before and the battery was dead but that was to be expected. Heaving a sigh he slumped onto the bench in relief. His eyes were drawn to the dancing rink employee. _Damn,_ the guy was _good._ Downright amazing, and he wasn’t even doing any flashy jumps!

Will didn’t notice another man entering the rink until he pounced like a predator when the receptionist froze in the final pose of his performance, conveniently facing the other way. The silver haired man barged into the other skater, wrapping his arms around the rink employee’s waist and spinning around with him, startling the Asian man badly. Will tensed, ready to come to the receptionist’s rescue, but the receptionist laughed and relaxed as his “attacker” bestowed a kiss on his neck.

“ _Vitya!_ ”

That was Russian diminutive for Viktor, right?

“Yuuri,” the newly designated Viktor purred, making it sound like a greeting and endearment both.

Yuuri turned around in his arms and tilted his head, wordlessly demanding a kiss. Viktor was all too happy to deliver, claiming his lips in an unhurried loving kiss. ( _Oh boy,_ if Jay thought he could compete with _this_ , he was in for a surprise!) _Damn,_ when was the last time Will had kissed Heidi like that? He would have to correct that as soon as he came home! The hockey player felt like he was intruding on a very private moment but he was too mesmerised to look away.

When they parted for air, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and the Russian(?) began guiding them through a dance to the soft instrumental music that was now playing. It was fairly obvious they had done this before. As in, if Will attempted anything like this with Heidi they would both go down in a tangle of limbs, which, considering the sharp blades, was definitely not a good idea. Were these guys offering lessons? Because Will would sign right up! In the meantime he was happy to observe and try to get a hint on how they were doing it. Too bad his phone battery was empty; he would have loved to record a video.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked his partner. It definitely didn’t sound like he was complaining, though. “You should be sleeping the jetlag off,” he scolded gently.

“I was looking for my heart,” Viktor answered without missing a beat.

“Your heart?”

“ _Mhm_. You see, when my heart skates it tends to forget about the time. It was supposed to come home over an hour ago. I was beginning to feel lonely,” Viktor pouted.

“Oh, it’s that late already? I’m sorry.”

Viktor just kissed him and assured him it was okay. They waltzed around, speeding up with the music, spinning as it reached the crescendo. Viktor abruptly dipped Yuuri low as the song cut off. _Wow._ _Holy puck, that was beautiful!_ Will made a mental note to try and recreate the moves with Heidi. (On the dry land, thank you very much.)

It appeared that was the last song on the playlist because the rink was plunged into silence.

“I missed you,” Yuuri confessed, still lying relaxed in Viktor’s arms, trusting the other man not to drop him.

Viktor pulled him up, stealing a kiss for himself. “I missed you more.”

“No, _I_ missed you more,” Yuuri disagreed.

“ _Yuuri_ _~_ ” Viktor whined. Yuuri laughed, pushing him away playfully, and fled from him in a flurry of intricate steps, finishing with a pirouette.

Grinning, Viktor gave chase, recreating his moves perfectly, coming out of his own pirouette reaching for Yuuri. They started dancing to a melody only heard by the two of them. It was _beautiful._ They moved in perfect harmony, completely attuned to each other. Will couldn’t look away. People probably paid good money to see this.

They finished on an unheard cue, wrapped up in each other. Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek.

“Vitya! I’m sweaty and I stink!”

Viktor hummed low in his throat, nose buried in Yuuri’s hair. “I beg to differ. You smell divine. But,” he began tracing kisses up Yuuri’s neck, “if you want me to wash your back, I’ll gladly join you in the shower.”

Aaand that was Will’s cue to leave while they were distracted. As soon as he got home he would kiss Heidi _like that_ , charge his phone and let Jay know he totally didn’t stand a chance. Maybe if Jay insisted he was impossible to resist, they could make a bet... Will grinned. Now  _that_ would be an easy win!

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are cherished and loved! I have this [tumblr](https://qwertzu824.tumblr.com/) thing now - come chat with me if you like


End file.
